


Saudade

by petiteneko



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Alcohol, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: “A deep emotional state of melancholic longing for a person or thing that is absent.”





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Prompt: Day 1 : S - Saudade
> 
> Here’s Day 1 guys! Funny thing is is I saw this word as a ‘word of the day’ and I had wanted to do it, but then realised I had too many other things to do than to write something else but a few days realised they: Hey! I can use this for the Lawlu week! Enjoy  
> And the usual: .xxx. is time skip while .+++. is pov change

Suadade

For some reason, at the last three or four islands they had visited they had encounters with the Marines.

Certainly, Law knew that if they were spotted and recognised, the Marines would go after them but… so many times in a row? Well, it was unusual, and suspicious.

And an annoyance, one Law didn’t need right now. Lately, he had been in a mood, and encounters with the Marines weren’t helping. Well, _sometimes_ it helped…

(He had been having trouble sleeping – not that that was a foreign entity to him, just… more-so than usual. Many nights had he spent just _looking out into the sea_ and just…

Day-dreaming he supposed.)

_A smile would haunt him._

.+++.

“For the last time Bepo, that isn’t going to work. We tried that before, and _look_ what happened!”

Bepo huffed. “Well, do any of _you_ have better ideas?”

It had been a few months. A few months of not seeing their allies, and the captain was most definitely _not_ appreciative of that fact. And the crew had tried everything they could think of to get the captain out of his sullen mood, but none of their usual tactics prevailed. At first, they thought it was his usual pattern of depression. But upon numerous failings of improving their captain’s mood were they able to decipher the problem.

He missed Mugiwara no Luffy.

(Sure, there was nothing official as of yet, but they weren’t dumb.)

And, with a call to the Strawhats, they found the other captain was in a similar state – however being _far_ more open about it than theirs. So, the two crews plotted to try and set up these two mooning captains up.

Without much success, however.

Many just missed encounters and encounters from the Marines later, here they were trying to figure out just _how_ to rendezvous.

“Besides, _I’m_ the navigator, am I not?”

Bepo could only hear the groans of his crewmates.

However, the one by the scope had interrupted them. “Hey – wait a minute! Surface! Surface!”

Huh?

.+++.

“Captain! Captain! Good news!”

Law groaned at the banging at his door. What now?

He groaned again before getting himself out of bed and opening the door. (He knew he probably looked like _shit_ but he most certainly _felt_ like it right now…)

“The hell are you on about Bepo?”

Bepo looked him up and down, almost condescendingly.

“…I don’t think you wanna greet Mugiwara like that Captain, so why don’t you clean up, and get on deck. We bumped into the Sunny!”

\---Wait? The Sunny? Luffy?

Law felt a smile creeping onto his face. Well, that was certainly a reason to get out of his room… “I’ll be right up.” He said before closing the door.

.xxx.

“Torao!”

Luffy had just _hurtled_ himself over the water to collide with him.

(Since when was he to expect anything different?)

Law sighed, and was extremely grateful for the railings on his deck as he caught the ball of rubber.

“…Mugiwara-ya.”

And Luffy was smiling and laughing and looking up at him.

And Law felt like the world had begun spinning again.

“Let’s get onboard your ship. Less risk of falling into the sea that way.”

“Did you hear that guys!” Luffy was yelling up at his crew. “Torao says we should party!”

“I did not-” That fucking idiot! But he could only sigh and shake his head as Luffy used his abilities to hurtle them back into the Sunny.

Ah well, he always enjoyed Sanji’s cooking anyway…

.xxx.

“Aren’t ya glad we set this up Captain?”

Penguin was drunk. There was no question about that.

“I mean, we’ve been try’n so hard, ya know? Cause you’ve been so depressed ‘n sad ever since we parted ways with Mugiwara here.”

Law reached up and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. If Penguin was going to say another damn word…

“But, I mean, we kept failing… n’ all… Ev’n with Bepo and Nami work’n together…”

And suddenly a realisation hit him. “Wait – you fuckers were _talking over the phone?_ ” No _wonder_ why they kept running into the Marines! “You _idiots!_ The Marines were tracing the damn calls!”

The guilty look on Penguin’s face was obvious.

“Well, it all worked out in the end, didn’t it Captain?”

Law brought a hand up to his face and shook his head.

“…I hope you realise that they still have Bepo’s vivre card... And _if_ you had asked me, I would have let you use my portion of Mugiwara-ya’s.”

“…Oh.”

Idiots. Fucking _idiots._ And did they _seriously_ believe he would believe they were responsible for happening to bump into the Sunny in the _middle_ of the ocean?

When Penguin wandered away, he turned towards the gaze that was burning into the side of his skull.

“Torao missed me?”

“…Of course I did, idiot.”

And Luffy was smiling up at him. “Good, ‘cause I missed you too~”

And when the other pulled him down for a kiss – well Law didn’t really _care_ at the moment. He missed this man too damn much.


End file.
